1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode, a laser diode or the like, made of a semiconductor material, or a photosensing device, such as a pin photodiode or the like. The invention also relates to an optoelectronic integrated circuit in which such a light emitting device and/or a photosensing device, and an electronic device are integrated on the same substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that perform high-efficiency light emission by current injection, and high-efficiency photosensing devices are being practically used mainly using III–V compound semiconductors, such as AlGaAs/GaAs compounds, InGaAsP/InP compounds and the like. Particularly, as for infrared light emitting/photosensing devices, devices for optical communication using an optical fiber, and for optical interconnection for high-speed signal wiring between electronic apparatuses or within an electronic apparatus are being developed.
However, since III–V semiconductors contain elements whose reverse on the earth is small, such as In and the like, and/or elements having strong toxicity, such as As and the like, it is intended to use such elements as small as possible from the viewpoint of environmental problems.